What's In A Name?
by Namna-dono
Summary: Different poems for every character in the series. It's going to take a while... [Collection of freeverse poems] So far: Albus P, Victoire, Harry, Angelina, Lucius, Bellatrix, Lavender, Sirius, Hogwarts, Cedric, Remus
1. Albus Potter

You hate your name

Albus/Severus/Potter

Named after two Headmasters

One: Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand Sorcerer.

The other: Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, Right Hand Man of both Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore

But _no pressure_

Not like you have to **live up to that name **or anything

* * *

Ah, wait!

Dont forget your surname!

_Potter_

That speaks for itself doesn't it?

Try and live up to your Daddy's name.

Hard, isn't it?

* * *

The worst part is:

You're the _spitting image _of him

**Black **unruly hair

And

Green, green eyes

* * *

You're brighter than your father ever was

A good student

Brilliant even.

**Slytherin **to the core

It shocked everyone.

(Everyone but Teddy. But Teddy isn't everyone. He understands. His mother and father may be dead but everyone compairs him to his {Prefect, Proffessor} Father and his {Brave, Auror} Mother.)

* * *

Your siblings are Gryffindors.

James did not speak to you for weeks after his Sorting

Lily sent you a letter

[Al, You've betrayed us. Lil]

What a great family, huh?

* * *

When you feel in need of intelligent conversation in summer

You go to Teddy or Percy

They treat you like a person.

Hermione, she treats you like a child.

Which you are

You remind yourself often enough

Still

Only

A

Child.

But a child of the **Chosen One**, defeater of Voldemort and bringer of peace. A child destined for great things

* * *

|Whether you want them or not|


	2. Victoire Weasley

_Sweetie_,

You're an actress

And the **world** is your s.t.a.g.e

You dance your way into people's hearts

{Boys' hearts}

* * *

(And then you break them from the i**n**s**i**d**e**o**u**t.

Whatever happened to _daddy's little girl_?)

* * *

You're

InSeCuRe

But **not** of your l*o*o*k*s

You're part Veela

Good looks are a given

* * *

(Does he like me because I'm part Veela

Or does he like me for _**me**_?)

* * *

So

You became a **b+itch**

A _player_

But you were so s^l^y about it

No evidence but a trail

{Of broken hearts}

Behind you

* * *

You're not as _caring_

As your **sister**

Nor as amiable

As your _brother_

They used to **look up** to you

By the time they were twelve

They realised what you were

And _what you did_

* * *

(And suddenly you were _**all alone**_

You only had {fake} friends at school anyway)

* * *

You may be an actress

And the world may be your stage

But what use is that if you

_Haven't got_

An audience_?_


	3. Harry Potter

He's Harry Potter

The Chosen One

The-**Boy**-Who-**Lived**

_Defeater_ of Voldemort

Bearer of the lightning scar

Or at least, that's what _they_ think

* * *

(What the **world** thinks)

* * *

But really, he's

_Just Harry_

* * *

Harry-who-is-not-that-great-at-potions

Harry-who-is-_frightened_-of-Dementors

Harry-who-**falls**-**asleep**-in-History-of-Magic

Harry-who-was-raised-by-Muggles

Harry-who-(_aged 13_)-preformed-**accidental-magic**

* * *

People forget that he's _human_

Just your ordinary wizard

Who just so happened to have a Prophecy

* * *

(It could have just as easily been **Neville**)


	4. Angelina Johnson

Angie, Angie, Angie

_Darling _fickle Angie.

George isn't his brother you know

{_You remind yourself __every day_

_And yet you still forget_}

* * *

You've called him by the

**Wrong name**

More than once

{_Or twice, or a hundred times_}

* * *

Your mother says

_Two halves make a whole_

But he's not your half

And together you are most definately not

**Whole**

He's a substitute

_{And _you_ are too_}

* * *

You're both **bleeding** inside

But you won't stem the f:l:o:w

Because it hurts _too good_

You just don't want to

*L*e*t-g*o*

* * *

You have a son

{_Why, __**why**__ did you name him Fred?_

_When the one you __love__ is so deaddeaddead_}

Just saying his name

Makes you feel _sick_ and a.s.h.a.m.e.d

He's so much like his uncle

It _hurts_

* * *

He's _sharp_ so he notices

He **knows**

It damages him

But he **doesn't stop grinning**

It twists him

And he suffers

* * *

You knew_ b/r/o/k/e/n_ people shouldn't breed


	5. Lucius Malfoy

You're a _failure _you know

Sure, you have a

Beautiful wife

But even you realise that her soul

is as **Black** as her name

* * *

Your son

{Draco}

He's a coward

(guess he takes after _**father dearest**_)

And you are afraid to admit that

He loves his godfather

More that you

* * *

And the Dark Lord

{how he _frightens_ you}

You try to be a loyal follower

{Servant}

But you end up _**d**__i__**s**__g__**r**__a__**c**__e__**d**_

* * *

After the Battle you're thrown in

_**Askaban**_

{You wonder how your family is and

what your _father_ would think}

Were he alive you'd be disowned

**On the spot**

Turned into a n.o.b.o.d.y

{Not that you're _somebody _in this place anyway}

You're just a p|r|i|s|o|n|e|r

{_No.364_}

And from now on?

That's **all** you'll ever be


	6. Bellatrix Lestrange

You're the female h.e.r.o in your story, girl.

* * *

{Just take awaythe "e" and you're _**addictive**_}

* * *

No one can deny that you're _unique_

A gem, a jewel

A snake with toxic

_**dripping**_

From its sharpened fangs

* * *

You're capital D for

_Dangerous_

A saber wrapped in s.p.i.d.e.r _silk_

A **SCREAM **that pierces the night

* * *

Just the sight of your crazed eyes and

Manic grin is enough to make

Your _prey_

**Drop dead**

{Gorgeous}

* * *

You love your Lord

Your _master_

And would do anything for him

{Askaban? Of course I'll go.

He'll reward me for this, I am _loyal}_

* * *

Your life is disturbed and twisted and

_oh, so,_

_**Tragic**_

But you love it


	7. Lavender Brown

The first time she _**doesn't **_feel p.r.e.t.t.y

is when Ron leaves her for Hermione

_She knows _he _l*o*v*e*s_ _her_

And she knows she **hadn't a chance **

* * *

But,

It's enough to see herself as

**_Ugly_**

{Imagine that, Lavander Brown feeling _ugly_

Absured isn't it?}

* * *

The second time she _**doesn't**_ feel p.r.e.t.t.y

Is when she flirts with Ernie MacMillan

And he _doesn't respond _

He basically blanks her

* * *

Too busy staring at

**Someone else**

{She doesn't lie to herself

It hurts, it really does}

* * *

And then it happened

{the year that no-one talks about}

The year that they nicknamed

The Year of **Darkness**

There's no flirting done that year.

She stops focusing on boys and

becomes a soldier

* * *

But the Battle...

She wasn't prepared

The **pain** and the suffering and the _screams_

They'll never stop hanting her.

* * *

And Greyback

Oh, her nightmares of him will never leave

_Every time _she closes her eyes

**He's there**

Mauling and scratching and **r**u**i**n**i**n**g**

Her beautiful face

and stunning complection

* * *

And she never has to worry about

Feeling p.r.e.t.t.y again

Because she **knows** she's not


	8. Sirius Black

Remember the time when

**Sirius Black**

Meant an intelligent and loyal man?

{His name written in the _s*t*a*r*s_}

Not some _prisoner_ in Askaban

Betrayer of his friends and

**Murderer** of Muggles?

* * *

He used to laugh f-r-e-e-l-y

He didn't have to (((hide)))

He didn't have dull eyes

**Haunted** by memories

* * *

{Because no one _forgets_ Askaban}

* * *

Remember when _all he had to worry about_ were

**Grades**

G^i^r^l^s

and his _p_a_r_e_n_t_s_?

{To them he was just a

**Mongrel** among pure breeds}

* * *

He was a brother once

{To more than one}

A son too

A student and friend

* * *

{Always j/o\k/i\n/g, never serious

Funny huh?

_Sirius_ not being _serious_}

* * *

He was a M:a:r:a:u:d:e:r

{Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs}

The Three Musketeers **+ 1** Remus joked

Until all three looked at him oddly and

He realised they **wouldn**_**'t understand**_

{"_Wizards_" he muttered}

* * *

He was a godfather

Who s.p.o.i.l.e.d the **Prongs**let

To death

And he wanted to_ live_ with _him_

Even after that

{He's so happy he thought he'd _p_o_p_}

* * *

But d!a!n!g!e!r follows _wherever_ he roams

Soon it catches up on him

And then there's a cry of

**AVADA KEDAVRA!**

A flash of _green_ and-

Nothing

Just

* * *

_Gone_


	9. Hogwarts

Sometimes

When too much **hate** and hurt

Are inside her walls

She likes to think of the days she was _young_

* * *

(Well,**no** not young. She's never been young that's a bad choice of words,

New perhaps, yes, n.e.w suited much better)

* * *

The days when the future seemed bright

And four a*m*a*z*i*n*g wizards/witches

Brought her into the world

The days when the hatred between them was

**nonexistant**

When power was nothing

And education was _everything_

* * *

Until rivals became enemies

And diedems,

_**L**_..._**O**_..._**S**_..._**T**_

Friendships buried and

_gone_

* * *

But she stood regardless

Unable to do anything but

**Watch** and _hope_and _wait_

For the children e/a/g/e/r to learn

And the adults willing to teach

And she was happy

she was content

* * *

Until the day that child came

the child with _h.a.t.e _

**burning** inside him

The boy who

opened the Chamber

{The beast hurting_ her_ charges}

The boy who later became a man

{And then something so **twisted and broken** he could hardly be called_ human_}

The "man" who

_**Split his soul**_

* * *

She was grateful when he left

{and when he died}

Thankful for the day

**His bane**

Entered the castle

{Black hair, green eyes, courageous heart}

She doesn't have favourites

_{But if she did..._}

* * *

So much happened to her occupants

{The Chamber, the Triwizard, the Death Eaters, the Battle}

They all grew ^u^p^

Much too fast

* * *

But she stands regardless

Unable to do anything but

**Watch** and _hope_and _wait_

For the children e/a/g/e/r to learn

And the adults willing to teach


	10. Cedric Diggory

**The Triwizard Tournament**

{Even the name runs shivers down your spine}

You're old enough now

And it's your time to ~_shine~_

But,

Potter.

The Chosen One

**Also** chosen from the goblet

Never mind, don't let it bother you

Remember, _Support Cedric Diggory,_

_Potter Stinks!_

* * *

{You still wish they were_supporting _you

Not opposing **Potter**}

* * *

But you're a Hufflepuff _dearie_

And what do they ever accomplish?

They're good finders, right?

_**Great.**_

* * *

Not to say you aren't nice

You're the b-e-s-t

You _listen_ to everyone's problems

{But **no one** wants to listen to _yours_}

* * *

The _dragons_, the lake, the m*a*z*e

itwasatrapofcourseitwasatrap potterscared

Then

_Dead_

* * *

{Funny, you'd always thought it'd hurt more}


	11. Information

**Hello! Just to mention, since the Bellatrix chapter, another author and I have been doing this...activity. We write about the same character and then see each other's interpretations . Her name is **Speeder9319 **and her fic can be found at**

http:(doubleslash)s(slash)8643982(slash)1/Harry-Potter-One-shots


	12. Remus Lupin

It's a shame your problems started young

What were you?

Four?

{Four and a _quarter_ you insisted

As if the quarter really /ma/tt/er/ed/}

Still

_Too_

_Young_

* * *

Only four years old when you met a 'wolf

With a bark _significantly better_ than his

**Bite**

And it's that Bite that _haunts_ you in

Your childhood.

Your adolescence.

Your adulthood.

* * *

It's that Bite that makes you

_**scream**_

When the moon rises to greet you

It makes you

_**howl**_

With pain and hunger

* * *

It's that Bite that causes your

l.o.n.e.l.i.n.e.s.s

Until three boys

more COURAGE than _common sense_

_._

F

A

L

L

.

D

O

W

N

.

the rabbit-hole

And into the Wonderland that is your life

{Or is it the other way around?

Daring deeds and **_magic_**

Seem to be more Wonderland-ish than

_**Dreaded**_ ((full moons)) and _pain_}

* * *

And those three boys become your

_Friends_

{Foreign things,

friends}

They **change** for you

The Wolf approves

{_packpackpackpackpackfinallyapack_}

Those three boys that do so much

You are in their debt forever

* * *

But...

Those three boys become

Men

And those three men

Fight

And those three men

_**die**_

one

by

one

{_so young_}

* * *

And one _unfortunate_ day,

You do too


	13. Ariana Dumbledore

A-R-I-A-N-A D-U-M-B-L-E-D-O-R-E

You learned how to spell it at age three

Because even then you knew your brothers were

**Brilliant**

But you had vowed to become

**Even better**

{_Ambitious_, her parents would murmur, watching her try to stand at seven months}

* * *

You desperately wanted to go to Hogwarts

The place of _learning_

You dreamed of it

. .

All day, every day

It seemed like **home** to your brothers

And you wanted to feel that too.

* * *

But then,

{_you're six years old and magic is wonderful until the Muggle boys come, then it bends and breaks and you break with it}_

that **changes**.

Suddenly, feelings have a _colour_

and emotions have_ taste_

And your magic is suddenly

_Much. Too. Much_.

You can't **understand**

And words can't express how you're feeling

And magic

**b**

**u**

_**i**_

_**l**_

_**d**_

_**s**_

_**U**_

_**P**_

* * *

Then bam

It lets itself out.

* * *

So much energy

It _**hurts**_

And you're confused

And

s.c.r.e.a.m.i.n.g

Until the pressure is gone

and the pain is gone

and clarity comes

* * *

These happen time and time again

Aberforth can calm you

_Soothe_ you

but one day he isn't there

An you are

_**Distraught**_

Next thing you know

Mummy's _gone_

And your magic is still

* * *

Life carries on...

* * *

There's nothing special until _that_ fight

There are hexes, curses, jinxes

And_ so many colours_

_**so many lights**_

_**so many sounds**_

It's all too much

your magic

EXPLODES

{_it's all too much_}

You're frightened

And then there's a light travelling towards you and

Suddenly,

There's not enough

* * *

Your funeral is a sad affair

There's a line on your headstone

A sad attempt as summing up your life

In ten simple words

_Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also_


End file.
